Insomnia!
by Youko Demon
Summary: Most of the cast have an unfortunate run in with an insomniac... just read it, I hope it's better than it sounds.


Unfortunately, I don't own Yugioh or Pepsi. grrrrrrr  
  
This is just something I thought of while trying to get to sleep 2 nights ago. A friend of mine was telling me about how she used to get insomnia. She'd get an idea in her head and couldn't sleep until she finished. Two of the three ideas the character has (The character is not designed on me or my friends but she has my shirt 'cos it kick's ass) are what my friend was telling me about but the pyramid was my idea.  
  
Insomniac.  
  
Yami, Yugi, Ryou, Bakura, Seto and Jou decided to stop for the night at a hotel while on their way to a Weird Al concert. They had all taken turns at driving but they got over it and decided to rest.  
  
Hehehe rest? Right.  
  
9:00pm.  
  
Just after checking into their room (It's a real big room), there was a knock at the door.  
  
Yugi decided to answer and when he did, he was faced with a girl with long red hair, no shoes, red jeans and a black shirt that says, "I'm not a cammel. I'm a Llama." In yellow writing.  
  
"Hello?" asked Yugi, covering his head with his hands 'cos she was trying to see if she could get an apple to impale itself on one of his spikes. She then realized that she was throwing apples at a harmless short person so she stopped.  
  
"Uh, Hi! I was just wondering if you had any coat hangers, you know, the wire ones?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know, let me see if we have any spare." And with that, he walked away.  
  
The others were casually (as casual as they can get) conversing about various topics when the girl at the door yelled out to Jou.  
  
"Hay, Did you know that your hair looks like roof thatching?"  
  
This caught them all off guard and some of them didn't catch the comment but 2 yami's and a high priest got it loud and clear. They promptly burst out laughing.  
  
Yugi returned with the coat hangers and she then asked, "Do you also have any empty soft drink cans?"  
  
"Why?" Ryou asked 'cos he was now paying attention to her every word incase she said something that he wouldn't get.  
  
"'Cos It's all part of my secret plan." She replied in a secret agent voice.  
  
"Riiiiiiiiight." Jou said as he gave her about 12 cans.  
  
"Perfect!" she shouted "Just one more to go!" as she pulled out a can of Pepsi from her bag. She then murmured under her breath, "I shall slay my foe."  
  
"Huh?" said Yugi as she turned to go.  
  
"NOTHING! BUT I JUST WANT TO APPOLOGISE IN ADVANCE!" She was already most of the way down the hall.  
  
"Whatever, I'm going to bed" remarked Seto. Everyone else went to bed shortly after him.  
  
12:00am.  
  
CLINK! CLINK! CLINK! "DAMMIT!" Yelled a voice.  
  
"uuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Bakura groaned and put the nearest pillow over his ears and fell asleep again.  
  
2:00am.  
  
"HA! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!" The same voice yelled again but in an 'English war commander' accent (like that old pilot on the Mummy).  
  
This only woke up main characters in the hotel 'cos I didn't want to write about anyone else.  
  
"I HAVE BEATEN YOUR ALIE AND LEARNED HIS SECRETS! NOW IT'S YOUR TURN!" Yet again, the same voice.  
  
"What the?" Jou asks still half asleep. But the others were now listening and getting a little frustrated 'cos this person was seemingly talking to no one.  
  
"I WILL DESTROY YOU PYRIMID! WE ARE NO LONGER IN YOUR HOME LAND OF EGYPT!"  
  
Getting worried about what could be trying to attack them this time, they decided to see what the commotion was about so they went to the balcony to see what was happening, or most importantly, who was dueling.  
  
They all sweatdropped when they reached the balcony. It was the girl from earlier, standing tall like she was ready for battle on the lawn. Beside her a little way's away was a hammer, some twisted coat hangers and a hand drawn blue print on making slinkies. In front of her, to the left, were broken pieces of rubix cube.  
  
But the must interesting of all objects in the vacinity was standing about 15 feet in front of her.  
  
IT WAS A GIANT PYRAMID, MADE OUT OF CANS!  
  
"What the hell is she doing?" Asked Ryou, feeling sorry for the poor girl who must be crazy.  
  
In the same accent, the girl then shouted, "YOUR LACK OF LIMBS AND BRAIN MATTER IS SURE TO BE YOUR DOWNFALL, PYRAMID!" and with that, she charged at it head on (like in Takeshi's castle where the people charge at the doors).  
  
At the moment of impact, all that could be seen were soft drink cans falling everywhere.  
  
"YES! I HAVE DEFEATED ALL OF MY FOES AND I SHALL LIVE PEACEFULLY!"  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Yugi, wondering just how she managed to get all of those cans in a pyramid.  
  
"Insomnia! It pisses me off! I get an idea in my head, in this case three ideas, and I just can't sleep. But that's all over now! I'm going to bed!" and with that last triumphant statement, she left, leaving 6 guys to wonder if they should call her a doctor or just avoid her.  
  
They decided on the latter.  
  
THE END! 


End file.
